The Bachelor
by Delirious Akuto
Summary: This story is based on a reality T.V show. Read in side for more info. characters a little ocish. sorry! Sasuke and Hinata pairing
1. Introduction

**Authors note: This is my first Sau/Hin so go easy on me but I do accept flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will sadly if I were to EVERYONE WOULD LOVE HINITA!**

Introduction

(This is the story line so it will be very short sorry!)

Sasuke is 21 and all the girls are 20 this takes place around 2000.

Sasuke's past and personality (sorry they will be a little ocish)

Sasuke is a prince and has a older half brother Itachi (he will be major ocish) Sasuke will be a King when he turns 25 his brother can not be king though because he is only half royalty and you have to be full. Sasuke's parents died when he was 5 and he misses them every day specially his mom he loved his mom the most she was always there for him to comfort him and make him feel like he is special. His dad was ok he never really talked to him always at work or spending time with his mom so he never really knew his dad. Sasuke is also the most wanted man in Japan by girls. He dose one night stand here and there but he never really cared for any women he has ever met except for his mom. Sasuke is rude, quiet but not shy and he likes to do sword fighting even though nobody sword fights these days. Well Itachi his brother, is one of those brothers who thinks its would be fun to sign your little brother up for the bachelor and for some odd reason he got away with it, but the bad thing is that Sasuke has know idea that he has been signed up for this bachelor thing! Well looks like Itachi has a lot of explaining to do.

Hinata's past and personality

Hinata is the most shyest, quietest, sweetest persons you could ever meet she has long black hair and usually has a jacket on she also has a tattoo on her left thigh with her cats name on it. (long story short she got drunk and woke up with a tattoo on) She lives with her mom, her dad passed away when she was 6 and she misses him very much she was very close to him probably more closer to him than her mom was to him. Her and her dad always did stuff together but one thing they did the most and one of her favorites was sword fighting they always did that and she still dose it, it makes her feel closer to her dad when she dose that. Her mom on the other hand never wants to talk to her she just tell her what to do and go to work her mom looks down at Hinata and calls her weak and plain. Hinata dose not really care what her mom thinks of her because her mom has aways hated her she didn't want to have Hinata in the first place but Hinata didn't care she only cared about what her dad thought of her and he said she was an amazing girl and thats what makes her happy. Her mom wants her daughter to be successful and the best way to do that to her is getting married to this prince Sasuke and the perfect opportunity has come up so she singed her daughter up without Hinata knowing!

**I am really sorry it was so short I am just had to give you there life's since it is different than the show. Well I will update soon as possible sorry for the short story! Also sorry for my bad spelling and grammer!**


	2. Finding out

**Authors note: Well I updated very soon so I should get nice reviews. Also thanks for correcting my mistake, but you cant totally blame me because in it spelt her name Hinita and so I thought that was right since this website had good information on the characters so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

'I am thinking'

Now I'm not.

Chapter 1 Finding out

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sasuke screamed in anger.

"I signed you up for the bachelor." Itachi said coolly even though inside he was thinking 'Sasuke looks really scary when he is angry good thing he dose not have his weapons or I would be dead right now'

Sasuke was so mad, he did not want to do this stupid bachelor thing it was a waste of his time he dose not and I mean DOSE NOT want to entertain 25 GIRLS! Specially girls guys he would not be as mad about but GIRLS!

"Its only for a few weeks come on Sasuke its not that big of a deal if you do this I'll leave you alone for... two months" He said while holding up two fingers.

Sasuke thought about this 'Two months with OUT Itachi! Its like a dream come true I would have to be some kind of moron if I said no to this! Besides I could get a lot of one night stands out of this bachelor thing.' "Fine" He said with a little hint of irritation in his voice. 'Its worth it.'

"Alright you'll meet all the girls tomorrow." Itachi said while exiting the mansion. (I am only going two talk about three or four characters like Sakura, Ino and of course Hinita.)

------Sakura and Ino------

Sakura and Ino were looking at the cloths they could bring to the bachelor. (Even though they haven't got an invitation since a lot of girls sign up for it they have to pick out the most suitable they also live together.)

**'Knock, Knock'**

"Coming!" They say in union. They ran to the door and opened it together to see a camera man and two invitations.

"AHHH!" They both squealed in happiness "I knew I would get pick!" they said together. They glared at each other then turned to the camera, smiled and said "Hi" in union. They glared at each other once aging Sakura pushed Ino aside. "Hi I'm Sakura!" she said so sweetly that could fool anyone in to thinking she was sweet and innocent.

The camera guy smiled at her "Do you think your princess material and why?" the camera guy asked.

Sakura smiled at the camera "Yes I am princess material." she said so sweetly that could make any guy melt. "Why? Well I am perfect for a prince like Sasuke and I am a perfect role model for women to look up to and I think I am perfect for the sexy Sasuke." She said while trying to make her boobs look bigger by pushing them together with her arms and with an extra big smile. Then Ino pushed Sakura aside "My turn fore-head girl." Ino said to her which in return from Sakura she got a death glare.

"Hi I'm Ino and I'M PRINCESS MATIRAL!" Ino said the last part with a tone saying 'I'm better than Sakura.'

"And why do you think that?" the camera man asked.

Ino gave him a big smile "Well I am better than Sakura and I am prettier than her and of course prince Sasuke would want to be with me rather than fore-head girl over here." Ino said sweetly while pushing her boobs together like Sakura did, but Ino's breast were bigger than Sakura's so it was much more appealing.

"What was that Ino-pig." Sakura said with venom in her tone. "You heard me fore-head girl!" Ino yelled.

"You bitch how dare you say YOUR better than ME!" Sakura said the your and me part in a tone of thats impossible.

"You think your better than me ha ha ha...!" Ino laughed the last part. Sakura was now very dangerous so was Ino. So the camera man took this moment to leave, but put the invitations on the ground.

-----Hinata-----

Hinata was in the kitten eating a bowl of ice cream in her pj's. For her this day was a day to relax specially since she's off today. She took a bite of her ice cream and let in melt in her mouth tasting and savoring the sweet taste of vanilla while reading her book called 'A Dragons heart' (made it up!)

**'Knock Knock' **

Hinata was startled by the knocking on the door so she jumped a little. She got up and went to the door. When she opened it she was ambushed by a camera man and his camera. She was shocked so she just stood there with her jaw slightly dropped the man chuckled at her reaction. "Hello ma'am." the man said smiling at her. Hinata just stood there in shock 'What is a camera man doing here and why is he FILMING ME!' "W-wh-w-what ar-are y-yo-you do-d-do-doing! She struggled to say.

He looked at her and his smile got bigger. "You have been accepted to meet the prince Sasuke!" He said happily. She stared at him in shock. 'Prince who? Whats going on why am I being accepted to see this guy what did I do to get this I didn't sign up for anything!' "Bu-bu-b-but I-I d-d-di-didn't s-sing up for, for any-anything!" She said a little panicked. "Yes you did you signed up to meet the bachelor." The man said a little confused. 'THE BACHELOR! When did I sign up for THAT!' "Wh-what!" she said in confusion and panicked.

Then her mom came down form the stairs to see a shocked Hinata and a confused camera man. 'She got accepted? That is amazing I never thought she would get accepted!' her mom thought in amazement. Than ran down the stairs "can you wait a few minuets." Her mom said calmly.

"Sure." the camera man said. Than Hinata's mom closed the door and looked at her daughter.

"Mom what is going on!" Hinata said a little panicked. Her mom smiled at her sweetly. "Honey I signed you up for the bachelor." Her mom said in a calming voice. Hinata just stared at her mom. 'She signed me up for the bachelor!' "why would you do that!" I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Hinata your dad wanted me to do one thing for you and I plan to do it!" her mom said with anger in her voice. "he told me to make sure you get married and I know this is the only way you could even have a chance of getting married. Because you are not pretty and a lot of things men are looking for in a women, but I researched about him and it seems he in not really interested in the womens looks more of her personality." Her mom said calmly even though she never really cared about what her mom said the words she said hurt her 'she thought I was ugly and no man would be interested in me'. She felt a tear escape her eye and on to her cheek. "I think that the only way you could win this is by faking your personality to fit what he always wanted in a girl." her mom said then started walking back up the stairs but stopped "Even if you dont want to do this you should at least do it for your dad." her mom finished and then continued walking away.

Hinata looked at the door and wiped the tear away. 'this is for my dad I want him to be proud of me even if he is dead.' She walked to the door and opened it. The camera man smiled at her "Introduce yourself ma'am." The camera man said. She stared at it in fear 'this is for my dad' she thought over and over in her head. She gulped "Hi-hinata." she said shyly and forced a smile on to her face.

"And what makes you princess material?" He asked.

"Ummm..." 'what should I say maybe I could use what my dad thought of me' "I-I'm kind, s-sweet and c-c-cu-cute." she blushed in embarrassment 'it sounds like I love myself' she looked down at her feet.

"Well thank you for your answers." he said while handing her the invitation. Then he started to walk away. "Umm... s-sir wo-would y-you l-l-like to have s-som-something to d-drink?" Hinata asked.

The man stoped and stared at her then smiled. "sure." He said. He walked in and put the camera by the door then went to the kitten and sat down on a chair.

Hinata studied him while he was looking at a magazine that was on the table. He was very handsome he had black messy hair and had eyes that looked cat eyes they were black but she liked black it reminded her of her dad since black was his favorite color. He wore a muscle shirt that showed how fit he was and he had baggy black pants on he had very handsome facial features too. He looked up from the magazine "aren't you gonna get me something to drink." He said. Hinata blushed from embarrassment then went to go get him water. 'I cant believe I was staring at him!' she thought in embarrassment. When she came back he was still reading the magazine. "h-here." she said shyly. He grabbed it and said thank you.

She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of ice cream and got out two bowls she gave him one with ice cream in it and he took it and said thanks. She sat down next to him "W-whats y-yo-your n-name?" she asked shyly.

"Kiba." He answered simply.

She smiled at him 'Kiba she thought I like that name'. They both ate there ice cream in silence until Hinata heard some whining in Kiba's pocket. She stared at it while Kiba was whispering something.

"Ummm... K-kiba w-wh-why is your p-pocket w-whining?" She asked shyly. He looked at her and laughed nervously.

"I-its nothing, nothing at all." He said nervously. She stared at him with her head titled a little.

Then out of nowhere a dog jumped out of Kiba's pocket. Hinata jumped out of her seat and got in to a fighting position.

She watches as the dog ate her ice cream she relaxes when she realizes that it is a harmless dog. Kiba grabs his dog and scolds him "Akamaru I told you to stay in my pocket." Hinata smiles at the Kiba and his dog Akamaru. "I-its ok Kiba I like dogs." She said sweetly. Kiba looks at her and smiles "good I thought you were gonna kick me out or something." He said in relief.

Hinata giggled at the squirming dog that jumped on to Kiba's head. Kiba smiled at Hinata.

They talked for a while until Kiba got a phone call. He answered his phone and seemed to be upset. He came over to me and Akamaru "Sorry Hinata I got to go I'll talk to you later though." He said with a smile and grabbed Akamaru and left.

Hinata sighed in relief. 'He was very nice but I have to get ready for tomorrow'. She grabbed her invitation and looked in it to see a stunning man and a few things about him. She stared at it for a while 'This man is gorgeous, but he seems so sad in this picture' Hinata stared at his eyes they were black but the most unattractive part about him not because the color but because the loneliness and sadness in his eyes it made her want to cry it kinda reminded her of herself the sadness she holds in her eyes every time she looks in the mirror. She could already tell that this trip is going to be very different. She closed her eyes and grabbed her neckless and held it tight 'I will make you proud dad I promise even if I dont get pick by him I will get married to some one... for you.' She let go of her neckless and opened her eyes and put the invitation on the table then went upstairs to get ready.

**I think I should leave you hear it is longer than the last one but still kinda short and I am sorry for that but I will make the next one longer. Well thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


	3. Getting Ready

**Hi everyone I'm back and thank you for your reviews and this story is introducing a new character she is an oc so she should not sound familiar. Also I am very sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling. If my spelling and grammar are really bad you can point it out to me in the reviews. Well I hope you enjoy this story it is not going to be very interesting but the next one will be better this is just her getting ready.**

I'm not thinking

'I'm thinking'

Chapter 2 Getting ready

Hinata looked through her closet and sighed 'the invitation said 3 dresses I only have 2 and they said I need a bikini' she blushed at the thought of people seeing her in a bikini. ' I need to go shopping.' she got dressed and headed to the store.

Hinata stared at the mall and sighed 'the last time I went to the mall to go shopping for a dress was with my dad...'

Flash Back

"Daddy why are we shopping for a dress?" a smaller Hinata asked her dad. He looked at her and smiled "Its your 5th birthday and we have to celebrate and I have never seen you in a dress sooo... I want you to dress up for your Birthday." Her dad said with a smile.

Hinata Stared at him "Why?" she asked still staring up at her daddy.

He smiled then looked down at her and his face became serious but still had its sweetness to it "Well you need to cherish everyday as if its your last... you never know if it will be your last." He said said. Then he smiled "remember that ok?" He asked.

I smiled at him "Yes sir." I said doing the army thing they do with there hand.

He smiled at me and we both went into a random shop. Her dad was looking at the dresses while Hinata was looking at random stuff. "Here!" Her dad said as he took out a black dress with a white chines dragon on the bottom of it.

She stared at it. "Wow its pretty daddy." She finally said still staring at it. Her dad smiled "Its perfect for you it not only has my favorite color on it it has yours too!" He said pointing to the white dragon. Hinata smiled at her daddy "Your right daddy it is perfect!" she said.

End Flash Back

She smiled at the memory. She walked into the mall and looked at the map. She stared at it 'lets see... Target would have dresses no probably not.' she sighed and continued looking 'Kohls (I dont know if thats how you spell it but I think it is close sorry if I spelt the stores name wrong.) I wonder... they probably would have dresses.' she smirked in victory and headed that way.

When she arrived at the store and went into the women section she started looking at the dresses 'these dresses are very... reveling.' she thought as she looked through the dresses. She looked for about an hour she sighed in defeat 'I cant find any dress that isn't... to reveling.'

A women in baggy black pants and a T-shirt came up to me. She had stunning blue eyes and beautiful long black hair braided down. She was stunning she had perfect body from what she could tell and had a perfect face this women seemed flawless. "May I help you ma'am?" she asked in a kind voice, her voice was very soft and had a little spunk to it too.

"Ummm... actually I am trying to find a dress and am failing miserably." Hinata was shocked with herself 'I didn't stutter!' she was amazed but something about this girl made her feel at peace.

"Oh." she said and chuckled. "Maybe I can help." she said then studied me. "I'll be right back." she said then left. A few minutes later she returned with a black dress. She handed me the dress. "Here try it on." she said while handing me it to me with a smile. I obeyed and put it on I was shocked to see how much cleavage it showed it showed less then the other dresses she looked at but it was still a lot. She whimpered 'I cant wear this in public!'

"Come on out so I can see what it looks like on you." she said in a nice comforting voice. I reluctantly came out, she stared at me and smiled "it looks good on you." she said with a reassuring smile. "Umm.. thanks." I said with a hint of distress in my voice.

She looked at me awkwardly "whats wrong with it?" she asked with her head slightly tilted. I looked at her bright blue eyes they made me feel confident for some reason. "Its kinda r-reveling." I said with more confident then I usually have but also scared she would get made at me for telling her I didn't like the dress she picked out for me.

She smiled "I understand." she said.

"Y-you do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Umm.. yea I just thought you wanted something like that because most girls like that." she said pointing at the dress. "By the way my name is crystal." she said while shaking my hand "and yours?" she asked me.

"Hinata." I replied she gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"Ok now about that dress why dont you take that one off and I get you one that I think you will like."she said then left she came back with a beautiful black dress with a chines dragon that crawls up the side and ends at the chest. I stared at it in awe it reminded me of the dress my dad got me. "That dress is perfect." I said without realizing it she smiled at me "you haven't even tried it on." she said and chuckled. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. She gave me the dress and I put it on is was so stunning and I loved how it was designed, it was just a little reveling but not bad. I came out and she gave me a very bright smile "That looks great on you!"she said then she gave me a playful smirk that gave me the chills "It makes you look sexy." she said in a very playful tone while someone was walking by that gave her and me a weird look I blushed in embarrassment "Crystal." I said in a tone that said 'stop that please!' she laughed at me "I'm just kidding Hinata but you do look very good in it." she said with a smile.

I blushed I was never used to complaints "T-thank you Crystal." I said shyly.

She smiled "You are very shy." she said.

I blushed in embarrassment "s-sorry." I said looking down.

She laughed which made me look up in confusion. "Why would you apologize? You are one weird chick." she said smiling at me and then I smiled at her.

Me and Crystal talked for a while we got to know each other and I told her the situation of the bachelor thing. Then I left with a dress and a bikini that was white and black with white dragons on it. When I got home I packed my cloths and my picture of me, Kirara (her cat) and her dad she looked at the picture and smiled 'I miss you dad.' she put it in her suit case and finished her packing.

I got in my pj's and sat on my bed. "Meow." I heard and turned around to see Kirara looking at me with her head tilted. I smiled then swooped her up from the bed into my arms she purred in response I smiled and snuggled into her creamy color fur. "Oh Kirara I dont want to leave you hear." I whispered to her. She meowed in response. I put her on my lap and stared at her she was so cute she had a kinda creamy color fur not really white but sorta white she also had some black on her face around her eyes and nose her and her eyes were red most people would be scared of it but Hinata loved the color when ever she would see the color red she thought of her cat Kirara. She sighed "I dont want to go the bachelor thing." she said to herself. 'maybe I should just act like I forgot about that the plan is leaving tomorrow no one would care.' she stared at her cat 'maybe I should ask Crystal for advice.' she took her cat gently of her lap and grabbed her cellphone off the charger and called Crystal.

"Hello." a tired voice answered.

"Umm... Crystal?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Oh Hinata whats up?" she said a little less tired.

"I, I dont want to do the bachelor thing." I said a little guilty.

"Ohh... well I think you should because the experience." she replied

"The experience?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Yea like going to Tokyo and going to sleep in a huge mansion you cant do that every day and meet a prince that has never happened to me." she said a little amazed I didn't want to go.

"Yea your right well I let you sleep night." I said.

"Cool well night." she said than hanged up.

I sighed and stared at the phone 'the experience.' she thought as she stared at the phone. She put her cell phone back on the charger and laid in her bed and tried to imagine what it would be like in a mansion while she drifted to sleep.

----------With Crystal---------------

Crystal stared at her celling 'maybe I can help Hinata with this prince guy I know any man would fall for Hinata if they got to know her but it is hard to talk to her when she is so shy...'

She looked out her window 'I have to think of a way to help her...' she laid back down and stared to fall asleep thinking of ways to help Hinata.

**That was a really boring chapter. Well the next one will be better and longer this was a short chapter I am really sorry for how short it is but I dont really know if my ideas are good should they meet each other in a dream? And who should be less bitchy Ino or Sakura? Also should black and white have a lot of meaning to them like she likes white and he likes black like good and evil without one another they would be nothing? Is that good or totally lame I dont really know but I think I am going to do that unless you guys think its lame. **

**Well anyway I probably wont be able to update in a while because I'm grounded and I am going to California for a wedding. So while you are waiting for my next chapter you should read I Think I. By Arche-chan. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it so far even though it hardly begun well please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. We finally meet

**I am back baby!!!! WHOOOHO!!! YEAH!!! ALRIGHT!!!**

**Ok well this is going to be getting ready part two. So it is still gonna be kinda boring but there is some funny parts. Also Sakura and Ino are gonna be pretty bitchy Ino will be a little nicer than Sakura but not by much. So if you do not like that then do not read it. But that is just pointing out the obvious I mean who reads a story when they dont even like the pairing or if your bashing there favorite character. THAT IS JUST STUPID!!! Also sorry for my bad grammar and spelling!!!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto. And sadly never will.**

**Getting Ready part 2**

Hinata woke up to her alarm clock. She got up and turned it off she went to the bathroom and took a shower once she got out and dressed she looked at the clock. '9:30 ok I have to be at the air port at 12:00.' she got her stuff ready and headed towards the air port thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

When she got there she saw Kiba and a bunch of girls around him she got closer to hear what they were saying.

"Come on camera guy you have to know something about the prince to help me get his attention." A girl with long blond hair said.

"Yea right Ino-pig the only way you could get his attention is by looking attractive, like me." A girl with pink hair said.

The blond haired girl looked furious "WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD-GIRL!!!" yelled the blond haired girl Hinata had to take a step back in fear of getting caught up in the fight.

"I SAID.." the pink haired girl was cut of by Kiba "Look if you guys are gonna argue I suggest you do it AWAY FROM ME!!!!" He yelled the last part to scare them away which it did. He sat down on a chair and sighed. Hinata stared at him for a while hoping it would be ok to approach him. She waited a few minuets then cautiously approached him.

She tapped on his shoulder to get a growl in response from him. "Didn't I tell you girls I will NOT..." he turned his head around to yell loud in her face but when he saw who it was his facial expression changed from mad to happy. "Oh Hinata" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of those obsessed fan girls.

Hinata gave him a warm smile that made him blush a little "I-its ok K-kiba." she said softly.

We stared at each other not really knowing what to say until I broke the silence "S-so Kiba w-where's A-akamaru?" I asked shly.

"Oh Akamaru is coming with me he is already on the plane." Kiba said while smiling.

"Oh w-well t-thats good." I replied.

"Yep, so Hinata have you been on a plane before?" Kiba asked in curiosity also to keep there conversation going.

"Ummm... no actually." I said with a sheepish smile planted on my face.

"Oh really, well if you get scared or anything you can always come sit next to me I can help you out." He said warmly.

"Oh t-thank you K-kiba b-but I do-dont think I'll be s-scared I have never r-really been a-afraid of heights." I said shyly with a smile on my face.

"Oh well thats good of course I wouldn't mind you just coming over to chat with me cuz I dont think I can take anymore of the 'Camera guy what is the prince like?' or 'Camera guy do you think the prince will like me.'" He said the camera guy parts in a girly tone and with a hint of anger in it.

"Oh I-I'm sorry K-kiba m-maybe y-you can l-listen t-to music to d-drown o-out t-there questions." Hinata suggested.

Kiba smiled brightly. "Your right Hinata!" He said with a smile on his face. "I wonder why I couldn't think of that." he said to him self looking serious for a moment, then he turned back in to his over happy loud self again. "Thanks Hinata." He said in his regular tone.

"Anytime K-kiba." I said. Then the girls started to scrambled towards the plane's entrance "ALL ABOARD THE PRIVET PLANE FOR PEOPLE ON THE BACHELOR!" The speakers yelled out for everyone to hear it.

"Well looks like our plane is ready for us." Kiba said while getting up. Me and Kiba went in the plane we both got our tickets and I was not sitting next to Kiba I was a little sad because I only knew him. But once I got seated I decided to just be quiet and not talk to the person next to me unless they talked to me.

The girl from earlier with blond hair sat next to me and looked at me and smiled. "Hi, my name is Ino, whats yours?"

I looked at her to get a better look at her she was so pretty she had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and she had such stunning features although she was not as pretty as Crystal she was still beautiful she had such pretty eyes they were blue (and I dont know if I said Crystal had blue eyes to but I'm changing Crystal's eye color lets just say she was wearing color contacts that day.) they weren't as exotic as Crystal's because Crystal had darkish purple eyes but they were still pretty rare eyes to see but something about her eyes made her scared her eyes seemed to say 'I hate all girls that are prettier than me and I'm desperate to have some one to love me' It also had loneliness in it. "Hello?" Ino said to her while waving her hand in my face.

I snapped back to reality and shook my head then looked back up at her and blushed in embarrassment and looked down at my feet then fidgeted with my fingers "I-I'm s-s-sorry my n-name i-is H-hinata." I said quietly while staring at my fingers.

"Nice to meet you Hinata so are you part of the show too?" she asked while staring at me studying every part of me.

I blushed and nodded scared that if I talked I would sound stupid. She stared at me for a while and then gave a smile as if thinking about something.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." she said with her cheep smile. I smiled back.

"I-I w-wish y-y-you t-the b-best o-of l-l-luck t-too." I said shyly something about this girl made her even more shy than usual.

She snorted "I dont need luck." she said with confidence and looked in front of us as if she didn't want to talk to me like I was a waste of her time to talk to. I looked down sadly then I saw my book on my lap and decided to read it to get my mind off of Ino and her cocky attitude I opened it up and started to read it.

(This is her story she is like on the 3rd or 4th chapter so you wont really know what is going on but you will soon so dont worry if your confused the book is A Dragons heart the one I made up and if the title sounds familiar than I guess I did not make up the title but I did make up the books story.)

'A women with long black hair and fairly white skin walked deep in to the mountains it was cold but it didn't seem to phase her she was walking on the cold ground with bear feet but she did not care she walked through the white winter land with no sign of stopping finally she stopped at a tree and looked at it and a tear fell from her face but she kept staring at the tree she put her hand on the big oak tree and than...'

"The prince would never even look twice at you!" Hinata heard she looked up and saw that Ino was no longer sitting next to her but up infront of the plane screaming at the girl with pink hair from before 'they must fight a lot.'

"Your right he would stare at me!" she yelled at the pink haired girl than smirked at her.

"Yeah at how fat you are who wouldn't stare!" The pink haired girl screamed at her then smirked at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino screamed at her. At this point Hinata was very confused 'Why would they call each other those names Ino is not fat at all not even close I'm more chubbier than her and the pink haired girl did not have that big of a forehead bigger than some peoples but not that noticeable unless you point it out it looks kinda big.' she thought in confusion.

She than noticed that Ino sat next to her and looked down she started to her whimpering then she started to see that Ino was crying. Hinata was shock 'shes crying she looked so strong but now.. now she looks like a little girl that was picked on.' Hinata was about to say something to her but Ino beat her to it. "H-hinata." she said through her sobing.

"Y-yes." I said still a little shyly.

She than looked up at me and stared at me. "D-do you t-think I-I'm f-fat?" Then when she said fat she bursted in to tears. I looked down at her in pity then patted her on the back gently. "No I dont think your fat." I said with confidence to make her believe what I told her.

"but -sob- everyone says -sob- I am." she said still crying with her face buried in her hands.

"T-there just j-jealous of y-you." I said shyly again but I still had confidence in my voice. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes to see if I was lying to her, but after staring at me for a while she then smiled through her tear stained face "Thanks Hinata I really needed that." she said sounding like she was feeling better from my words.

I smiled to my self the feeling of helping people really felt good 'maybe this trip will be a good experience after all' she thought happily. She then remembered that she was reading her book and it was getting very interesting she was about to read what happens next when... "Attention every one the plane will be landing momentarily." A lady said in the speakers I decided that I should read my book another time so I put my book away and waited for the plane to land.

When the plane landed we all got off and then when we got out side with all our luggage we saw three limos with people standing next to them some girls squealed in excitement and ran to a limo while others just walked up to it I went to the last limo and helped people put there luggage while putting my own in it wasn't very hard putting the luggage in the car since I train with weapons some heavy ones too. Once I was done I went in to the car to listen to all the girls talk about the 'prince and how hot he was.' she stared to block them out because she didn't really care about this 'prince guy.' She looked out the window and stared at the people she thought it was funny how they watched in awe at the three limos driving in a striate line she chucked at the little kids pointing and waving at the cars.

Then the car stopped in front of a very tall building. When she got out she saw all the other girls that arrived before our limo go in side we went in and got dressed into our dresses too, but we had to be interviewed last since we were the last ones to arive so we... well they all decided to put makeup and get ready for the interview. I wanted to go in the limo and read my book because I was never one of those people that liked to dress up and cover my face up with makeup to me it felt like I was covering my face and it feels like I'm suffocating under it. But before I got to the car I was ambushed by Ino.

"Hey Hinata do you want me to do your makeup." She asked I looked at her to see that she already had makeup on I was surprised that it took her so fast, but then again she already had makeup on she just put some more on. "Oh n-no t-that ok I-ino." I said waving my hands infont of me telling her its ok.

"Nonsense I will be glad to do it for you." she said then grabbed me and I obeyed even though I didn't want makeup on. I didn't want to be mean to her. After she was done I felt so... so weird I never really wear makeup so it felt really weird I thanked her then went to the bathroom to wash some of it off so I wouldn't feel so awkward. Once I finished I went to the limo and found my book I picked it up and started reading it again.

'she put her hand on the big oak tree and than started to sing, her voice was so sad but so sweet her voice sounded so sweet it could make any creature try to get closer just to hear it and this was the song she sang... (This song is from Evanescence, fallen the songs called My Immortal)

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all of my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave,

Because your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me,

You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light,

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,

Your voice it chased away all my sanity in me,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me,

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

And through you're still with me,

I've been alone all along,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still had all of me.

She sang it so beautifully she let one more tear that struggled to escape her eye then she whispered "I love you daddy."' Hinata stopped reading and thought of her dad and sighed ' this girl is just like me misses her dad but acts like she doesn't around people but when she is alone she morns his death and that song... it is the same song I always listen to and sing it for my dad.' she thought back to all the times her dad cried because he was sad and mad and she'd always wipe away his tears and help him fight his fears. she sighed again then continued to read.

'Then she turned around but when she did she was shock to see a dragon staring at her she stared at it in amazement it stared back at her but with sadness. She walked up to the dragon and touched its head it still watched her with sad eyes she smiled at it. Its eyes lingered on her for a while then looked at her lips with hunger but not the hunger to eat her, but hunger for her lips to sing more. She stared at his eyes then her eyes drifted of to the sky "what song do you want me to sing." she said to it but still looking at the sky. She than looked back down to his eyes and saw he wanted a song to ease his pain she smiled then looked back up to the sky. Then started to sing again... (Evanescence, fallen the song is Bring me to life.)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,

leading you down into my core,

where I've become so numb,

without a soul,

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,

until you find it there and lead it back,

home,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

Now that I know what I'm without,

you can't just leave me,

breathe into me and make me real,

bring me to life,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

bring me to life,

Frozen inside without your touch without your love,

darling only you are the life among the dead,

(even though a guy sings some parts in this she sings it.)

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

got to open my eyes to everything,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

bring me to life,

without a thought without a voice without a soul,

don't let me die here there must be something more,

bring me back to life.

She sang it looking up at the sky when she looked down she saw the dragon look at her with curiosity she smiled at it and touched his scaly skin again. Then started to walk back to her house not even looking back at the dragon. The dragon stared at her for some time then looked up at the sky and took of into the clouds...' Hinata closed the book and thought of the song that she just sang it was a very good song she always listen to it too. She also remembered her second favorite song she always sang she started to sing it softly because she wanted to pass the time waiting for the interview. (Once again this is Evanescence, fallen and the song is Tourniquet.)

I tried to kill the pain,

but only brought more,

I lay Dying,

And I'm pouring crimson regret and Betrayal,

I'm dying,

praying,

bleeding,

And screaming,

am I too lost to be saved,

am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

Do you remembered me,

lost for so long,

Will you be on the other side,

or will you forget me,

I'm dying,

praying,

bleeding,

and screaming,

am I too lost to be saved,

am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

My wounds cry for the grave,

my soul cries for deliverance,

will I be denied,

Christ,

tourniquet,

my suicide.

She sang so softly but is sounded very good. "Wow." someone said in awe Hinata turned to see who it was it was Ino. "That was... amazing!" She said in shock and a little jealous.

I looked down in embarrassment and blushed. "T-thank yo-you I-ino." I said still looking down and fidgeting with my fingers.

"Well I came here to tell you its our turn for the interview." she said still looking at me. I looked up at her and smiled "T-thank y-you." I got out and I was the last one to be interviewed.

When it was my turn I went in to a small room with Kiba he had his camera, I gave him a small wave and he did the same.

"Can you take a set." he said now serious and pointing to a chair in front of the camera. I sat down and stared at the camera.

"Ok this interview is for the people watching the show to know a little about you." He said. I nodded my head in response.

"Ok. Please state your name and why you are here." He said.

I stared at it for a while getting nervous "H-hinata." she said while looking down. Then looked up "A-and I-I'm h-here t-t-to m-meet the b-bachelor." I said still looking up at the camera.

"And why do you want to meet the prince?" He asked.

I looked blankly at him for a while 'what am I supposed to say! Ok, ok, calm down Hinata just think like the other girls what did they think of him.' she thought back to the limo ride and blurted out the first thing that came to mind (that she heard the most.) "Sasuke's hot!" she blurted out then when she realized what she said she immediately covered her mouth and blushed so red she could make a strawberry jealous.

Kiba chucked and stared at her in amusement "So... your saying you want to meet the prince because hes... hot" he said hot in a very amused voice.

She still had her hands covering her mouth and still blushing very red. 'there is no turning back now.' she nodded her head still covering he mouth.

"Ok." he said chucking "your done now go back to the limo so you can head over to the mansion." He said still looking very amused but Hinata was very, VERY embarrassment of what she said she left still blushing a very bright red and looking down fidgeting with her fingers thinking about what she said. 'I cant believe I said that, I dont even think that way! I have never said I think someone is hot!! Oh my, me and my stupidity finally when I dont think about what I say it turns out to be my worst mistake I could possibly make.' she went in to the limo still looking down with a tint of pink across her face.

-----With Sasuke when they were doing the interview thing------

Sasuke was out in the training room attacking dummies with his sword and sometimes they would pop out of the celling so he would throw hes shurikins (I dont know how t spell it sorry.) at them, he was training for hours until he dropped from exhaustion he put his back against the wall and pushed a red button to end the training session he then slid down to the ground and took the water bottle next to him and chugged it. Then he started to drift to sleep.

-------His dream------

He saw his mom staring at him with a smile "Hi honey." she said Sasuke stared at her and then a smile crept on to his face "mom." he whispered.

She gave him a warm smile "I miss you very much honey and I want to tell you something." she said sweetly "I want you to open up your heart because that is the only way you will find happiness again." she said then turned around to walk away.

"Wait." I said. She stopped and turned her head to look at me I didn't want her to leave then I remembered that she used to sing me a song so I would go to sleep. "Can you sing me a song." I whispered. She smiled at me and turned her body to face me "Of course honey." she said. Then started singing.

I tried to kill the pain,

but only brought more,

I lay Dying,

And I'm pouring crimson regret and Betrayal,

I'm dying,

praying,

bleeding,

And screaming,

am I too lost to be saved,

am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

Do you remembered me,

lost for so long,

Will you be on the other side,

or will you forget me,

I'm dying,

praying,

bleeding,

and screaming,

am I too lost to be saved,

am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

My god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

my god my tourniquet,

return to me salvation,

My wounds cry for the grave,

my soul cries for deliverance,

will I be denied,

Christ,

tourniquet,

my suicide.

After that she vanished and I woke up to see Naruto staring at me. I glared at him wishing I didn't wake up to see that.

"Oh your awake." he said I stood up "What do you want." I said in my emotionless voice. While picking up my water bottle.

"Well I heard you were doing the bachelor and I was wondering..." He looked at me with an extra big smile "If I could be your butler or something so I could hang out with the laddies." He said while winking. I just rolled my eyes in response. "Whatever." I replied "now go do something useful." I said trying to get him away before he gave me a headache.

"OK!!" He screamed into my ear and left. I sighed inwardly 'looks like I cant even go 5 seconds being around Narutard with out getting a headache.' I went into the house and took a shower then I went down stairs and sat down thinking of my dream. ' "I want you to open up your heart because that is the only way you will find happiness again."' he repeated in his head 'what could she mean by that...' he pondered 'maybe this bachelor thing she is talking about.' he sighed 'I guess I could keep my eyes open for a possible wife.' he thought he looked over to the coffee table next to his seat it had coffee on it he took it and stated drinking it 'this coffee tastes almost like my moms, almost' he than put it back on the table and stated thinking of the song 'I miss my mom singing that song to me it always soothed my and made me feel at peace even though it was talking about suicide it still had words that made me feel at peace.' He relaxed in his chair and played the song in his head.

------------------With both of them-----------------

Finally the time has come it was 8:00 and time to meet the women. Sasuke stood there awaiting the limos to come up it would go one by one I would shake each ones had and then they would go inside my house I waited there with a bored expression plastered on my face.

Finally the time has come to meet the bachelor all the girls were so excited to meet him but I was just nervous 'I hope I don't make a complete fool out of my self and trip when I walk towards him.' she thought nervously as it was getting closer and closer for her to come out of the limo and meet the prince. 'I hope he doesn't hate me.' was her last thought when she started to get out the limo she was the last one and sacred out of her mind "please don't make a fool of your self Hinata." she whispered to her self.

Finally the last girl to meet he wanted to get this over with because he was tired of all the girls flirting with him. When the last girl got out she was looking at the ground 'she must be shy.' he thought. she was very pretty not hot but pretty she had on very nice dress that was black and white which both were his favorite colors she came up to him and shook his hand "Hi." I said.

She looked up and I could get a better view of her face she was very pretty she had just a little makeup on which he liked because he hated how women always covered up there face with makeup. She blushed and said "H-hi."

Hinata was so nervous to shake his hand and when he stared at her it made her more nervous so she blushed and said hi then looked down realizing she was still holding his had she moved it quickly away from his had blushing even brighter.

"Whats your name." He said in a cold voice it was more of a command then a question. I looked up at him he was a very handsome man but his coldness made him look less attractive "H-hinata." I said shyly

He gave me a smile which made me blush again I heard him chuckle a little "nice to meet you." he said. I looked at him and nodded then went into the mansion thinking 'this is going to be a interesting trip.'

Sasuke watched her go in thinking 'maybe my mom was right.'

Both unaware how right they were.

**Ok I am done I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't please tell me I hope it wasn't too bad I kinda rushed through it though so it may be bad. Well tell me what you think of it please.**

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far and if you have any ideas or comments please tell me them in you review.**


	5. The crazy night

**Hey I have a new chapter!!! yeah go me whooo!!!! Ok well this one has much more Hinata Sasuke moments then the other chapters. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Warning bad grammar, spelling and bashing characters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 5 The crazy night

Hinata got in to see all the women in a huge living room sitting on chairs or standing while they all talked and drank champagne. I walked in to be greeted by Ino "Hey Hinata... so what do you think about our prince charming out there pretty hot hu?" She asked while nudging me in the side. I blushed when I thought about when I met him it was a very... awkward meeting the entire time I was so nervous I just stood there and stared at him or at the ground. I sighed 'I probably looked like a childish girl with a crush on him. But I dont like him I just feel nervous around him how he stares at me with his cold eyes they seem to hold no emotion but she could tell he was lonely and missed someone.' she looked at the ground still thinking about Sasuke.

"Hinata?" She heard her name and looked up to see Ino still staring at me expecting me to answer her question. I blushed from embarrassment again and looked down "S-sorry, I-I think h-hes n-nice." I just realized what I said and mentally kicked my self 'Hes nice, Nice!!! I dont even think about him that way, if anything I think he is mean not nice. I am not really scared of him just of his personality.'

"Oh." was all she said than she walked away and talked to someone else while drinking champagne.

Then a boy with yellow hair and whiskers looked like they were painted on his face came up to me. "Would you like some shampoo?" He asked with a smile. This boy didn't seem like a very experience butler I giggled at his mistake. "I-its C-champagne." I corrected him.

His smile faltered "Oh." he laughed at him self "I knew that." I smiled at him. "Well would you like some champagne I dont think you would want shampoo in the first place." he said and he chuckled at his own joke while I laughed at his joke and shyly replied "y-your right I-I w-wouldn't l-like sh-shampoo, b-but I dont w-want c-champagne either I d-dont d-drink."

He stared at me "Oh, well that is smart not to drink but you should once in a while." He responded.

"Umm... n-not t-tonight." I replied while looking at him.

"Yeah I guess, by the way my name Naruto and I'm Sasuke frie- I men butler." He said the last part fast hoping I didn't catch him in his lie, but I did but I decided to ignorer it.

"I-its a pleasure t-to meet y-you." I said shyly while blushing "My, my n-name i-is Hinata Hyuga." I added.

He smiled at me "nice to meet you too, ya know your the only one that has actually acknowledged me." He said while chuckling a little.

I smiled warmly at him "Th-they j-just h-have a lot o-on t-there m-mind r-right now." I said looking at him 'this man seem so nice and I know he is not a butler Sasuke would never hire him to work for him so he must be a friend, though why hi is acting like a butler I will never know. I also have no idea how Sauke would have a friend like Naruto they are completely different...'

"Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked while touching his face in attempt to get ride of what was on his face. I realized I have been staring at him the hole time I was thinking and blushed a bright red. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-so-sorry." I stuttered badly while blushing and looking down.

"Are you ok, your all red?" he asked and put his hand on Hinata's forehead to cheek her temperature. I turned even red color 'oh, no why am I acting like this I feel so dizzy.' I panicked and just stared at him in shock and not knowing what to do I tried to move but my body wouldn't move its like my entire body shut down. He finally moved his hand away and I gasped for air realizing I was holding my breath.

"Uh, are you ok Hinata?" he asked again with a questioning look.

I put my hand on my chest "I-I'm f-f-fine." I said as calmly as I could.

"Uh, ok" he said looking at me in curiosity. Then a pink haired women came up to us "Hey, waiter give me another glass." she said rudely as if coming over hear was a big wast of time. Naruto gave her a glass "There you go ma'am." he said while handing it to her and giving a quick wink. She rolled her eyes in response and walked past me bumping in to me and not even apologizing 'what a rude girl.' I thought in anger as I watched her walk away.

"Man, these girls are bitches." she heard Naruto say behind her she looked at him and smiled "T-there j-just n-nervous." I said in defense for them although I could agree with Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his free hand "Yeah your probably right." he said with his goofy grin. I blushed and looked down and smiled inwardly 'he is so nice and attractive, Wait what! I cant think that way! I dont like him, I dont like him, I dont like him!' I repeated the last part in my head.

Then the doors that she came out of earlier opened to revile Kiba (the camera guy), A man that looked like he was hosting the show, and Sasuke behind them with a bored expression plastered on his face. 'this man doesn't even seem happy at all that 25 no 24 very attractive girls are fighting for him! Heck, he looks like he'd rather be some where else then here. What man would think that way!?!'

Then she noticed Sasuke turned his attention to her. She looked around her to see if he was looking at someone else, but nope he was staring at her but not with his bored expression instead he looked more interested than bored. I blushed and looked at my feet 'why dose he have to look at me!' she sighed 'he probably was just thinking back to our awkward meeting. He probably thinks I'm pathetic.' she thought sadly.

Sasuke noticed how easy it was to send her into a panicking state and he thought it was very amusing, her blushing, and her stuttering it was annoying but cute in a way. He used to deny that he liked someone but now he has matured and knows its a waste of time to be dishonest with your self. He watched her for a while absorbing every feature he could see on her 'she is so different, but she doesn't seem like my type she is to shy and weak.' Then he directed his attention to the host of the show waiting for the man to speak.

The man looked at everyone ten gave a big smile "Hello everyone and welcome to the bachelor my name is Kuma and I am your hostess." He said keeping the same expression. "Well tonight you all will be trying to get to know the prince better all night and it doesn't matter how you do it. But you only have till midnight and then he gives 7 roses to the women he wants to stay here. He also has to give one rose with a present to one women he wants a one on one date with, as for the rest of you that come up empty handed leave with a broken dream. Well enjoy I will be back at midnight." He finished with a bow and left.

Sasuke was left with all the girls and the camera guy. He sighed inwardly 'this is going to be a long night.' He walked over to Naruto and took a champagne glass (with champagne in it of course.) and chugged down the drink in one gulp. 'Ok lets get this over with.' He thought as women started to talk to him to get his attention.

Hinata on the other hand just watched as all the girls crowed him she was amazed at what some girls would do just to get his attention some girls would pour champagne on there dress (the breast area) to get his attention and ask him to wipe it up for them WITH HIS BARE HANDS!!! Theses girls were desperate to get his attention. What really amazed her was that Sasuke played it cool he had the same expression on his face the hole time she was very surprised 'how could any man act like this is a regular night!' she looked at how all the girls tried to dirty dance with him by pulling him up from his seat and grinding him she saw how Naruto tried to join in on the dirty dancing by grinding on the girls but the girls either slapped him, punched him, kicked him and other painful things to him so in the end Naruto would be in a lot of pain and she knew at the end of this night he would be in the hospital. She felt bad for Naruto he was very kind he just wanted to have fun. She watched all the girls trying to make a move on Sauske and what they did some things she didn't even know you could do like well ummm... lets just say it was very inappropriate which made her blush and hyperventilate just by watching 'what are they doing why is a girl doing that to Sasuke what pleasure could they, oh... gross I gotta get out of here.' she looked around to see the door to the back yard and sprinted to it she was getting very unconvertible in here. Once she got out she saw a huge back yard she looked to the right to see a pool with a water fall flowing into it and a hot tube near it too. She looked in font of her to see a nice garden looking thing that seemed if you went in deep enough you would be hidden it seemed like a little hide away spot 'perfect.' she thought and went into the garden she saw a little pond and a bench near the pond she went to the bench and sat. She closed her eyes 'this is nice away from all that... ummm gross stuff.' she blushed a little thinking about it. She started to open up all her senses and focus on every thing around her 'lets see... there is a bird to my right.' she opened on eye to see if she was right and she saw it cleaning its feathers she smiled 'looks like my senses are still very good. Now lets see what else... hmmm... there is a storm on its way.' she frowned 'why dose the storm have to come tonight I dont want to go back in... there, its like hell or the entrance to hell at least.' she sighed then smiled a little 'I never really minded the rain though and thunder never scared me it reminds me of how something so harmless like rain can bring out something so dangerous like lighting I think of myself as the rain even though there is something so dangerous threating the rain it still stays and eventually the thunder gives up and the rain wins.' she smiled at the thought and stared at the sky watching the storm move in.

Sasuke was starting to get really annoyed with all theses girls at first it was fine it was a little enjoyable actually but now 'they are not leaving me alone at all! I need to get away.' He looked around to see Naruto trying to flirt with some girl but instead of her laughing at him or smiling at his attempt to flirt with her she slapped him and walked away I smile inwardly at this 'that dobe needs to realize these girls aren't interested in him they came here to be with me although I always enjoy seeing Naruto getting slapped around by a girl once in a while.' he walked over to Naruto who was rubbing his now red cheek Naruto turned to Sasuke "What do you want Sasuke." he muttered. Sasuke smirked at his friend in pain then he went back to his normal expression.

"I need you to tell all the girls that you heard a rumor that I am in my bed room and who ever gets there first gets the rose and the present." he said in his regular monotone voice.

Naruto nodded his head and left to do his job 'thank god he didn't complain.' Sasuke thought in relief. Sasuke took this moment to leave to the back yard he got out there without being noticed then he went to the garden it was always a peaceful place for him to just think. When Sasuke got to the pond he saw a girl he sighed 'great looks like these girls are one step ahead of me' he was about to leave but then he notice it was that really shy girl who never talks he sighed in relief 'she I can tolerate.' So he walked over to her she looked up at him and as expected she blushed and looked back down Sasuke rolled his eyes 'she is one weird girl.' He sat next to her and closed his eyes to relax and ignore the jumpy girl next to him. Well it was working until she started to squirm around which bothered Sasuke, he opened one eye to see her fidgeting with her fingers. He sighed inwardly 'this girl is having a panic attack and I'm not even talking to her I wonder what she would do if I tried to kiss her she would probably pass out or something this girls really needs to learn to calm down maybe I should just talk to her and she will calm down a little... or make her panic even more' he sighed again 'this girl is unbelievable... I guess I have nothing to lose if I talk to her and if she panics I will just leave or tell her to leave me alone.' "What are you doing here." He asked in his emotionless voice.

Hinata was so worried she would sound stupid once again in front of him 'ok, Hinata you can do this.' "I-I w-was j-just g-getting s-some air." I said shyly 'a swing and a miss, man I'm pathetic.' she thought.

"Hn, me too." He responded. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and he was in the meditating position 'wow he looks so... peaceful and very attractive.' she sighed inwardly 'why do I think this way first I think Naruto is cute now Sasuke!?! I need to stop thinking that way!' Then Sasuke opened one of his eyes and directed it towards me I blushed and looked down. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." I said looking down and fidgeted with my fingers.

"Your fine." he said as he closed his eyes again. I sighed in relief 'ok, I need to just relax.' I closed my eyes and listened to the wind and sounds around me then I felt eyes staring at me so I opened my eyes and looked at the person staring at me it was Sasuke.

"You seem to be very aware and alert." he said still staring at her.

She gave a small smile "Th-thank you, y-you are t-too." I said while looking at him. He nodded in response. I looked in to his eyes to see "he is so lonely." I said my thoughts out loud he gave me a questioning look which then I realized I said it out loud I had no idea how much I said out loud all I knew was I said it out loud. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I d-d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-..." I was cut off "stop stuttering its annoying and I dont care what you meant." He said with a hint of anger in his voice "I'm not lonely." He muttered and left me in the garden. I stared at where he left "yes you are." I whispered. Then looked at the sky again "just like me." she whispered to herself. She felt a rain drop fall from the sky and wiped it off of her face. "Looks like the storm has started." she said to herself.

Sasuke marched away from her and jumped into a tree near by he heard what she whispered "yes you are." which made him madder 'she dose not know me what makes her think that she dose just because I spent a minuet with her she thinks she knows me.' he felt rain drop on to his hair and cloths he sighed 'I hate the rain.' he thought and jumped down from the tree only to fall on someone he looked at who he fell on and it was Hinata she was blushing a bright cheery red while Sasuke blushed a little from the perverted thoughts running though his mind like 'her lips look very kissable they are plump and lushes.' or 'I wonder what it would be like if I kissed her.' and so on and so forth. He was on top of her his lips inches away from hers he quickly got off and brushed him self off. She also got up to stare at him a little sad "I-I'm sorry S-sasuke I-I didn't m-mean to s-sound l-like I know y-you I-I just w-was thinking t-that I wasn't s-saying y-you were." she said trying to explain herself. He sighed inwardly he really wasn't mad at her he just missed his mom and she was right which surprised him and he doesn't like surprises.

"Your fine and I'm not mad at you." he said looking at a random tree. In the corner of his eye he saw her smile.

"Good." she said. She walked over to him and put out her hand out "t-then c-can we b-be f-friends?" she asked with her hand out waiting for him to shake it. He gave a little smile 'she is different and even though I hate different things or changes I think I can get used to her and her different personality.'

He shook her hand "Friends." he said as he shook her hand she gave a warm smile to him which sent a rush of heat to his body.

Just when he was going to offer her to come to his room so he could give her the rose and the present since she was the only one he could deal with. The pink haired nuisance spotted Sasuke "Hey Prince I finally found you!" she said in a girly voice. Sasuke sighed 'great' he thought sarcastically.

Hinata saw the pink haired girl and frowned 'this only means one thing I am in a lot of trouble.' The pink haired girl came up to Sasuke and saw me "Uh, what are you doing with _my _prince." she said very rudely.

"I'm not yours _Sakura_." he said her name with anger. She looked at him in shock but looked back to Hinata and glared "You better stay away from him you little bitch." she said in a venomous tone. I sighed and looked at the ground 'great I already made an enemy.' "look at me when I'm talking to you!" she said again with venom in her tone. She grabbed my hair and moved my head so it was looking at her I stared at her in shock 'what the hell is wrong with this women.' "Ha, what are you gonna do now cry." she said with amusement in her eyes. 'I really dont want to hurt her.' I thought as I stared at her she pulled my hair harder when I didn't do anything but it didn't hurt that bad so I just let her pull. She started to get mad and so she pushed my I fell back in to the mud. 'ok now I will hurt her.' I got up "you are messing with the wrong girl." I said with anger in my tone I was very mad because one this dress was a lot of money. Two I look like a little baby when she throws me around like that and I am no baby I may not fight a lot and I may not be very opinionated but when I have to I will. She laughed and then charged at me I smirked and moved out of the way and grabbed her hair to pull her backwards she screamed in pain and I resealed her so she could fall into the muddy ground. It was raining a lot now and lighting here and there. My cloths where soaked and dirty now. She got back up and charged at me again but this time I tripped her she fell face first in the mud I laughed a little she screamed with anger and grabbed the bottom of my dress "you slutty bitch!!" she yelled as she pulled on my dress I heard my dress tare and I gasped I looked down to see my long dress now a very short dress "You fucked up whore." I yelled in anger and jumped on her, now we were both on the ground having a real cat fight.

Sasuke stood there in shock 'wow Hinata is hot when she is angry and she is pretty deadly too.' he watched them roll around on the ground pulling each others hair and wrestling in the mud 'wow this is getting... interesting.' He heard people coming out side he turned his attention away from the cat fight and saw Naruto stare at them in shock but that shocked expression soon changed in to a happy expression he ran over to get a better look at the fight.

"Cool cat fight!Wow and this is a hot one!" Naruto yelled out watching them punch each other and pull each others hair. "GO HINATA!!! KICK HER ASS!!! SHOW HER NO MERCY!!!!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Then Sasuke saw the rest of the girls come out and then Sasuke decided that this was enough. He grabbed Hinata and pulled her off of Sakura. Hianta was strugling to get back to the fight "let me go I need to show that bitch that it is not ok to mess with me!" she yelled in anger.

"Thats enough Hinata, she has learned her lesson." Sasuke said calmly. Hinata started to calm down and sighed "I'm sorry Sakura." she said but Sakura just snorted "You bitch mess with me again and your dead." She lipped away with her dress torn up and her black bra showing and holes though out her dress.

Ino laughed at her "That dress design fits you better you whore." Ino said with a smirk. Ino ran up to Hinata "Hinata you kicked her ass way to go!" she said with happiness. I gave her a small smile then looked at my dress and blushed my dress went all the way up to waist which meant every one saw her underwear she pulled on her dress to try to cover it but it didn't work so she ran into the house with a bright red on her face. 'oh my god why didn't I just stay home.' she thought as she ran into her bedroom that she was sharing with Ino.

Sasuke on the other hand was smirking 'she has a very nice ass and a nice dragon tattoo on her right thigh.' (she got that when she got drunk some night she was very depressed) he thought as he headed in side too. 'and I never thought of her as the type to wear those kinda of underwear.' He thought as he thought back to when he was holding her arms and looked down to see white underwear that ties on both sides so it was very appealing. 'although I would rather see her in a thong.' He thought. Naruto ran up to him and slowed his pace to match Sasuke's "Dude that was awesome Hinata kicked that whore's ass." He said and laughed.

Sasuke smirked thinking back to when she tripped Sakura and she landed face first in the mud "yeah she did." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata put on sweats and sighed 'I can't believe she did that to me she is a bitch I am happy I kicked her ass... although I do feel kinda bad.' she walked back down stairs to see Sasuke sitting on a couch with a rose and beautiful diamond earrings that looked like they were shaped like a dragon. He looked up and saw me he gave me a small smile I did the same and walked over to him. "Whats t-this?" I asked in curiosity.

He smiled "Its for you." He said I gave him a shocked look while other girls glared at me or gasped like that was impossible.

"R-really?" I asked still amazed that he was giving me the rose and the present which meant he wanted to have a one on one date with me.

He sighed "Why would I say its for you if I didn't mean it, besides you are the only girl I can actually deal with and I don't really know you that much, so yeah it for you." He said sounding a little irritated that he had to explain himself.

"Oh, w-well thank y-you." I said as I took the rose and the present. I looked at it in awe it was a black dragon and had ruby red eyes.

"Those are beautiful." Hinata turned around to see who said that, Ino staring at them in awe too. "they are aren't they." I said looking back to them.

It finally was the end of the night and time to pick 7 girls to stay and the rest go. Sasuke was standing next to a statue thing that was holding up all the 7 roses. Hinata was sitting on a chair facing Sasuke as were the other girls but they were standing.

Sasuke grabbed the first rose "Ino." He said she went up to him in joy and took the rose and jumped up and down "I got the second rose!" She said with pride. He continued in the end the girls that were chosen to stay were (there are a lot of oc's ok) Ino, Namine, Saphire, Daisy, Katey, Tiphany,and Sakura. He picked Sakura only because she might be useful key word _might_ be useful. The rest packed there bags and went home and the girls that were picked partied for a little (except Hinata she already went to bed) then went to bed.

Both Hinata and Sasuke slept peacefully that night with a hope that tomorrow will be better.

**Alright I am done with this chapter how did you guys like it tell me please!!! if you hated it tell me and I will try to do better with the next one sorry if you didn't like it I hope you liked it I hope it wasn't to short for you guys the last one was a little bit longer. Well I hoped you liked it and please review if you liked it or didn't.**

**Review please!!!**


	6. Trapped with the Uchiha

**Hey I am back sorry it took so long to update but I have a lot of home work and a big exam coming up and I am so scared I will most likely fail but I can retake it so I guess its not that big of a deal. Well any ways I will probably not updating frequently and I am really sorry about that I just have been having a lot of ideas I want to use but not for this story I want to make a new story but that will just get me behind in this one. Also I just got done watching South Park so characters will be a little ocish or a lot I don't know. **

**Warning: bad grammar, spelling, profanity and character bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

**Chapter 6 Trapped with the Uchiha **

Hinata got up earlier then everybody else to make breakfast for everyone. 'Hopefully this will be good food.' she thought as she made breakfast. (she wanted to give the chief a break.) When she finished she put all the food on the really big island and put the coffee on one of the counters. She studied her work admiring everything she did then went outside to perfect temperature, the sun was coming up and his backyard was beautiful. She looked around in awe 'it is amazing looking in the morning.' she looked to her left to see a big building she wondered what it was so she went over to see what it was. When she got closer she heard panting and banging she got curious so snuck in to the building to see Sasuke he was training she watched him for a little 'wow he is really good.' she thought as she watched, but when he took off his shirt she felt like a stalker and she was very embarrassment so she came out of hiding. He turned his attention to her she blushed and looked at her coffee cup. "Ummm... I-I b-brought you c-coffee." she lied so she wouldn't have to explain why she was spying on him.

He walked over to her and took the coffee cup. "You dont have to lie Hinata." he said which made her look at him in shock and make her blush and extra shade of red. He just smirked and took a sip of the coffee.

When Sasuke took a sip of the coffee frozen once he tasted the flavor 'this,this tastes just like my moms coffee.' he stared at the coffee cup in amazement 'how could she make it just like my moms.' he kept staring at it until Hinata spoke "Ummmm... is s-something w-wrong?" she asked in confusion.

He looked up and cleared his throat "No." he said and walked away while putting his shirt on still holding the coffee cup (he is very talented ok.).

Hinata stared at him in confusion 'why is he giving me the cold shoulder, the coffee must be really bad.' I sighed 'maybe I should make new coffee.' I thought as she was heading inside to change the coffee in the coffee pot. When I got to the kitten Kiba and Naruto were stuffing there faces with food. I stared at them in shock in 'they must really like my food or be really hungry' I looked away from them to see Sasuke looking at them in disgust. I giggled at Sasuke's face which made all the boys to turn me, I blushed and gave a small wave with a little smile on my face. Sasuke snorted and walked away, but Kiba's and Naruto's reaction was different then Sasuke's. "Hey Hinata! Did you sleep well?" they said in union.

I smiled "Yeah I-I slept g-good, t-thanks for a-asking." I said shyly. "D-do y-you guys l-like the f-food?" I asked staring at there mouth full of food.

"Holy crap yes! Its like the best food I have ever had! I need to find out who made this food and give that person a high-five or something." Naruto said while Kiba nodded his head vigorously while chewing his food.

"Oh, t-thats g-good that y-you li-like it b-because I-I made i-it." I said while fidgeting with my fingers.

Both there jaws dropped "NO WAY!" They said in amazement. "Wow Hinata you are a very talented cook." Naruto said still shoving food in his mouth. Kiba gave a big smile "Thanks for making it for us Hinata its really good!" Kiba said with a smile.

I blushed "T-thank y-you." I said still blushing and looking at my fingers. Then she heard Ino and the rest of the girls come down stairs I gave them a warm smile but in return I only got glares except from Ino she gave a little smile. I looked down and frowned from all the women glaring at me. I walked away and went to the living room. I saw Sasuke sitting on a chair reading a book. I was about to leave the room until Sasuke spoke "How did you learn to make coffee like that." he said in his emotion less voice still staring at the book.

I stared at him dumbfounded but then shook my head and focused on his question "Ummm... m-my d-dad taught m-me." I said fidgeting with my fingers.

He looked at me for a minuet and then looked away "interesting." was all he said.

I looked at him a little confused. Then walked out of the living room to the kitchen to see all the girls eating while Naruto and Kiba sat on a counter talking about random things I walked over to the boys and smiled at them they gave me a smile "Hey, whachya doing?" Naruto asked me.

"Umm... n-nothing N-naruto can I-I t-talk t-to you a-alone f-for a minuet?" I asked I really wanted to talk to him and ask him about Sasuke and ask why Sasuske is acting so emo and trying to ignore me. "Uh, ok." he said as he jumped off the counter. When we got outside I took a deep breath and said what I wanted to say "Why are you acting like a butler." I blurted out 'ok never mind I didn't get to say I wanted to say.'

Naruto looked at me dumbfounded "How did you know?" he said in disbelief. "I m-mean what are you talking about?" he said nervously waving his hand in front of him in defense. I stared at him not really knowing what say 'I didn't really want to say that I wanted to ask him about Sasuke!!' I was about to say that I was kidding or something to get me out of this situation. But before I could he sighed and put his hands down and put his head down like a little boy dose when he got in trouble. "ok, ok I'm really Sasuke's friend and I just wanted to meet some girls..." He looked up to me. "now that you caught me I guess your gonna tell and..." I cut him off "no, no!" I said waving my hand in front of me. "I'm n-not gonna t-tell on y-you." I said looking at him. He stared at me in shock "Really?" he said in amazement. I nodded my head in response.

He gave me a big smile "Oh, Thanks Hinata your the best!" he said while giving me a big bear hug. I blushed from the contact. He let go of me and then made a goofy grin which made me smile. "n-no p-problem N-naruto." I said with a warm smile.

We staring at each other for a little until Naruto spoke. "Well this will be our little secret." he said while putting one finger to his lips. I smiled and nodded my head "our secret." I said smiling at him. He gave me another hug and left me out side with a big smile on my face. I put my hands on my chest "our little secret." I whisper to my self and giggled a little 'Naruto is so sweet he makes feel so... good.' she thought as she standed there unaware that some one was watching the hole thing.

Sasuke saw the hole thing from the balcony and was very interested 'so Hinata has the hots for the dobe.' he thought to him self then he chucked 'what a weird couple... a retard and a some what smart girl... that just doesn't seem to fit...' he sighed 'oh well it probably will never happen anyways.' he left the balcony to get ready for his one on one date with Hinata.

Hinata went into the the house also to get ready for her date, I went upstairs to my room when I got in there I sighed 'I cant believe what has happen so far.' I thought as I thought back to every thing that has happen today and last night. I sighed again. 'but I'm starting to develop a crush on Naruto.' I sighed again 'ok I think that I should just ignore him so I can focus on getting to know Sasuke better.' I smiled at my thought. 'thats what I will do.' she got up and got ready for her one on one date with Sasuke and went down stairs.

Sasuke was already waiting for her in the limo. I was staring out the window. When she got in the limo she gave me a warm smile. "Hi Sasuke." she said softly. I looked at her and nodded 'I wonder how this date will turn out.' I thought looking back out the window as the car started to drive. Well so far we just sat there in silence no one talked but it was a conformable silence so it wasn't so bad.

Hinata was getting really unconformable with the silence it was way to quiet for me so I decided to turn on the radio when I did my eyes widen as I heard the song "I love this song." I said I looked at Sasuke who just stared at me with his emotionless eyes. "Hn, me too." He said then looked back out the window. I smiled 'my dad sang this song while he played his guitar. Then the lyrics started to play and I couldn't help but sing along. (Nickleback songs called Photograph.)

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...

Sasuke watched her 'she sings very good and I this is the first time I have heard her NOT stutter.' I gave her a small smile. 'maybe this date won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' The next song came on and she hummed to it I just stared out the window once in awhile I would glance at her but she never really seemed like she noticed.

Sasuke gave me a little smile and I blushed and looked away. Then we were in silence again when the next song came on I had no idea what it was so I just hummed to it to make me feel like it wasn't completely quiet. I started to get really nervous when the songs that came on had no real beat so I couldn't hum to it I just sat there trying to think of something to talk about. 'What dose Sasuke like to talk about... I have no idea maybe I should ask' I sighed 'oh thats real smart just say 'uh, hey Sasuke I have no idea what you like to talk about so what do you like to talk about?' that is stupid...' I lean further in my chair and then came up with something to talk about and looked out the window 'I wonder where were going' I mentally hit myself 'duh I could just ask him'. "Umm... S-sasuke w-here are w-we going?" I asked looking at him.

Sasuke turned his attention to me then looked back out the window "A Restraunt." Was his simple reply.

I sighed inwardly 'so much for having small talk.' I heard him growl a little with irritation 'was my disappointment that noticeable' I thought as I looked up at him in curiosity. "Were going to my mom's Restraunt." he replied looking out the window.

I smiled "Oh, d-dose that m-mean I g-get to m-meet y-your m-mom?" I asked with my head slightly tilted.

"She's dead." He said still looking out the window.

Hinata's smile turned into a frown 'she's dead...' I sighed inwardly 'maybe thats why he is so cold never grew up with his mom around.' "When d-did she d-die." I was shock at my own question I was about to say sorry but he answered me.

"She died when I was 5." he answered still staring out of the window. I stared at him with sympathy and understanding 'I guess me and have both lost some one important.' She decided that she should not talk it would be easier and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk so she tried to hum to the songs.

Sasuke was very surprised 'She didn't even say sorry or anything most people would say to me...' He glanced at her she was humming to the song that was playing but it she wasn't doing a very good job of it. 'This girl is different then anyone have met that is for damn sure... I like it, she is very interesting just when I thought I knew what she would do she dose something completely different.' He stared out the window and watched the cars pass by.

Finally they got there and Hinata was amazed it was so big! I stared at it in awe it was 3 story's and it was very fancy looking 'wow his mom must have been rich.' she thought then she mentally slapped her self 'of course she was rich she was married to a king.' she kept staring in awe the place was called 'Uchiha's Paradise' I kept staring until Sasuke snapped me out of it "Are you coming or not." he said looking at her with a hint of irritation in his voice. I blushed and stutter a sorry for him and followed him while playing with my fingers.

When we got in we got seated right away but on the third floor so we took the elevator (this place is way fancy.) When we got seated we had champagne right away and we both looked over our menus in silence she had no idea what most of the things on the menu 'Scargo... is that a fish... DeliManjoo... What on earth is that, I don't even know how to pronounce it.' I sighed inwardly. I looked up at Sasuke to see he was staring at me with his chin rested in his hands and his elbows rested comfortably on the table. I blushed and looked back at my menu "Umm... S-sasuke w-what a-a-are y-you g-getting?" I asked still looking at my menu.

"Salmon." was his reply. I looked up at him and then back at the menu and found Salmon my eyes widened slightly and then looked back to him and I saw him roll his eyes. "Hinata I'm a prince it is not that big of a deal to spend some of my money on a meal and my mom owned this place and passed it down to me if I wanted I could get this meal for free." he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. I looked down at the menu and sighed "I'm s-sorry I-I am j-just used t-to t-trying t-to save m-money a-and all..." I stopped and looked back up to him and gave a little smile "I-I guess I c-could g-get t-the Salmon." I said while putting the menu on the table.

We got our food and ate in silence we talked here and there but it was a very peaceful lunch.

-------------------------With Crystal---------------------

"So Hinata, Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha are here." Crystal said pointing at the ground with a work bag in her hand.

"Yes, why do you ask." The lady at the front desk asked.

"Oh, just wondering I am a huge fan of the bachelor and I love Sasuke so much and... umm... I just wanted to take a look around I heard your elevator is starting to act up and I wanted to check up on it." She said Crystal was in disguise she looked like one of those people that fix things like elevators.

"Oh, ok go right ahead." the women said.

Crystal did and went strait to the elevator and smirked in victory 'alright now all I got to do is get the elevator broken and act like I am fixing it.' Her smile got bigger at the thought 'Alright Hinata and Sasuke I hope you guy don't mind if I extend you lunch date.' she chucked and head towards the elevator to cause havoc.

-----------------------Back with Hinata and Sasuke---------------------

They both finished there meals and Sasuke payed they both walked in the elevator and Sasuke pushed the button. "Well t-thanks f-for t-the meal Sasu-" she was cut of by the elevator moved up and down and then stopped. Hinata stared at him in shock and fear "W-whats going on!!" she asked in panic.

Sasuke stared to press the button a few times but it didn't work then he stared to bang on the door. He sighed 'Great were stuck.' "Were stuck." he said with irritation in his voice.

Hinata stared at him in shock "w-w-were s-stuck?" she asked in shock. 'this can't be happing I don't want to be stuck in an elevator specially if it is with _him' _she thought as she looked at him in dread.

"Well the emergency phone is disconnected... which is very odd..." he said while pondering why it would be.

Hinata looked at her phone to see it didn't get any signal "my p-phone doesn't g-get any s-signal." she said a little calmer now.

Sasuke sighed "my doesn't ether." He said he looked over to Hinata who was now sitting with her back against the elevators wall she was meditating he smirked 'she must be claustrophobic or something.' He sat down across from her and watched her.

Hinata started to calm down she sighed in relief 'this isn't so bad... but I would like a little music... hmm... maybe I could sing I don't think Sasuke would care... I think.' she started to hum and she opened one eye just a crack Sasuke had his head agast the elevator wall with his eyes closed 'I don't think he will mind if I sing quietly.' she started to sing the song that was stuck inside her head. (Evanescence the song is called wake me up inside also she will only sing the words there will be no back ground music but in her head there is back ground music.)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,

leading you down into my core,

where I've become so numb,

without a soul,

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,

until you find it there and lead it back,

home,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

Now that I know what I'm without,

you can't just leave me,

breathe into me and make me real,

bring me to life,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

bring me to life,

Frozen inside without your touch without your love,

darling only you are the life among the dead,

(even though a guy sings some parts in this she sings it.)

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

got to open my eyes to everything,

Wake me up inside,

wake me up inside,

call my name and save me from the dark,

bid my blood to run before I come undone,

save me from the nothing I've become,

bring me to life,

without a thought without a voice without a soul,

don't let me die here there must be something more,

bring me back to life.

She opened her eyes to see if Sasuke was mad at her for singing it but his head was still against the wall with his eyes closed she sighed in relief. 'Well that was nice she started to hum the song again.

Sasuke heard the hole song and was amazed at how she was able to sing the song in tune and she sang the song perfect he wished she would sing it again it calmed him down and made him feel so... nice. He looked at her she was in her meditating stance and she was humming the song he smirked 'this girl is the first girl except my mom that I actually enjoy being around she keeps me on my feet just when I think I know her she proves me wrong and as much as I hate it... I like it too.' "Hinata." he said calmly,

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Were did you learn that song?" he asked looking at her with his cold emotionless eyes but his eyes held a little emotion it held curiosity.

She stared at him for a while "Umm... well I learned it from my dad... I also am reading a book that had the song in it."

He looked her in the eyes "What book." He commanded.

She looked at him in shock 'he was being so kind and now he is being like when we first met.' "Umm... it's c-called a d-dragons h-heart w-why?" she said with her head slightly tilted. Then it hit her 'Wait a minuet... his last name is Uchiha the authors name was Namine... Uchiha!' "Your mom wrote that book!" she blurted out.

Sasuke was amazed that she read that book and that she didn't stutter. "Uh, yeah." he said still a little in shock 'this girl is just full of surprises.' "Wow... that is so cool I had no idea I l-love that book." she said with a smile on her face.

"Really, that is a good book." He said 'I wonder what other secrets this girl has.' "So your dad must of taught you a lot of things hu." he said.

He saw her eyes darken a bit "Y-yeah... h-he did." she said now looking at her fingers.

"What wrong." he asked or commanded.

"W-well my dad d-died." she said now looking up at him. "And I g-guess I s-still m-miss h-him a lot." she said.

"Oh." was Sasuke's reply "Looks like we have somethings in common." Sasuke said looking at her she looked up at him and smiled Sasuke smiled back. I looked into his eyes and saw happiness in his eyes then something else I couldn't read. Then she saw Sasuke turn away from her with a pink tint on his face 'is Sasuke... blushing?' She kept looking at him in curiosity while Sasuke was trying to hid his blush.

------------------With Crystal-------------------

Crystal was sitting on a chair reading Icha Icha Paradise and whistling a song (Sum 41 song is In to deep.) Then she looked up from her book to see 6 or 7 girls talking to the women at the front then they directed there attention to me 'Oh, shit these must be the other girls on the bachelor.' They started to walk towards her a girl with pink hair was in the front.

"Hey you." The pink haired slut said pointing to me.

I pointed at my self playing dumb. She walked up to me and was standing over me. "Yeah you what are you doing?" she asked rudely.

"Umm.. well I'm reading Icha Icha paradise volume umm..." she looked on the front of her book "1." she said holding up a finger.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes "I met why aren't you working on the elevator my boy friend is up there with a whore." she said pointing to the elevator.

Crystal just started reading her book again "Its my lunch break." she said still reading the book.

The pink haired girl exploded "WHAT DO YOU ME LUNCH BREAK!!!" She yelled.

Crystal looked up at her in shock she thought that it looked like her head would explode "Ummm... I mean its my lunch break and those people in the elevator are fine its not like they have no oxygen in there." she said while turning a page in her book.

"You bitch get of your lazy ass and fix that elevator!" she yelled.

'Thats it this slut has gone way to far.' She got up and put her book on her chair "ME a lazy ass..." she said pointing to her self. "What job have you done in your life that involves working with equipment like this." she said pointing to her (fake) work stuff.

The pink haired girl glared at her "It doesn't matter if I did or not use equipment like that you need to get those two out of there and it doesn't matter what I call you because I can call you whatever I want to I am richer than you and..." she looked Crystal up and down "much, much prettier." she said and laughed.

"Well first off you have no idea what kind of money I make and I don't give a shit who's prettier than who at least I'm not a slut!" She said now very mad.

"What the hell did you just call me!!!" The pink haired girl screamed.

-------------------------Back with Hinata and Sasuke----------------------

They both sat there again in silence and stared at the elevator walls. "How m-much longer do you think w-we will be stuck in here." Hinata asked looking at him now.

"I wish I knew." Sasuke said looking at the wall still. They both sighed and closed there eyes and hoped they would leave soon. But then again it didn't seem that bad to them at least they were away from those monsters(the girls.).

----------------------------------Back with Crystal---------------

"I am the only one here right now they will come soon enough I told them I would call them if I need any help." Crystal said a little calmer now. 'I think they had enough time to get to know each other I think I will let them out now.'

"Well then what are you waiting for call them!" Sakura screamed. Crystal sighed inwardly 'God I would kill myself if I had to deal with this Bitch every signal day!' She called the guy and then Crystal left 'I think I did some good for both of them even if they dont think it now they will.' She thought as she left.

---------------------------Back with Sasuke and Hinata-------------------

They talked a little about fighting techniques they did and other things related to it.

"So y-you can actually a-activate y-your blood l-line!!" Hinata asked in amazement. Hinata has tried so hard to do that and she was only able to do it once and couldn't do it again. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Wow I wish I c-could do t-that." she said in awe.

He smirked 'this girl is very entertaining even when she's not blushing or stuttering she still amuses me.'

"C-could y-you s-show i-it to me s-some time?" she begged.

He smirked "Yeah, I can probably help you with activating your blood line, I can copy other peoples blood line and I learned Byakugan from one of my old friends." He said calmly.

"Oh really! That would b-be great!!" she said happily and then moved over to him and hugged him without realizing it.

Sasuke blushed 'why is she making me feel this way... I feel all warm inside.' she let go of him and stuttered a sorry he just looked away hoping she wouldn't see his blush and he muttered a whatever.

Then the elevator started moving they both got up and the doors opened they were ambushed by all the girls. "HI SASUKE!!!" They all screamed. He just growled in irritation. Hinata followed closely behind him ignoring the glares from the girls. They all got back to the mansion and as soon as they did she went strait to her room to rest her head. 'Oh my gosh what a crazy day first I make food then I see Sasuke training, than he is all mean to me after he drank my coffee, then I talk to Naruto and now we have a secret,' she blushed at the thought of Naruto and there conversation. 'than me and Sasuke go to the resraunt and he acts his usual self, and then we get stuck in an elevator... witch wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... actually I really enjoyed being around him he was very nice and it was a very peaceful atmosphere.' she smiled 'I guess Crystal was right the experience so far is GREAT!' She kept thinking about every thing that has gone on the past days here and then started to fall asleep. Her las thought were 'Maybe Sasuke is not as bad as I thought...'

------------------------------With Sasuke when she was thinking-------------------

Sasuke also went to his bedroom to think 'Wow this day had its surprises... Hinata is the oddest girl I have ever dated... But I like her... a little.' he blushed. 'I guess I do like her... a little but I have no idea how she feels about me...' he sighed 'I guess I will have to pay more attention to her reactions to things I do.' He kept thinking of everything they talked about and what she sang and her voice. Then he started to fall asleep thinking of her singing voice. 'her voice is beautiful.' was his last thought as he fell to sleep.

**Ok this chapter is done it really long! Yeah! sorry about how oc they were and sorry if this chapter is lame maybe I should redo it. I dont know well I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it was lame. Well you can flame me if you want I know I deserve it. Well thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it. Please Review!!!**


	7. The tragedy and a kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews they were so nice I dont know what I would do without you guys!!! THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU!!!!! Also this chapter will not be as long as the last one sorry actually this one will be short very... well to me! Also I changed the rating to M because it will be getting inappropriate in this chapter and just to be on the safe side I changed it to M. Ok enjoy!!! Also sorry for the delay on this chapter but I probably will not be updating in a while after this chapter I have my grades to bring up. Sorry!!!**

**Warning: Bad grammar, spelling, profanity and character bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Hinata?" she heard she opened her eyes to see Ino tapping on her shoulder lightly. "Yes?" Hinata said politely.

"Oh, your wake cool. Well everyone is down stairs getting ready to go swimming are you coming?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked at her "Umm... w-what time i-is it?" she asked it felt like it was morning.

"Umm... like around... 5." Ino said looking at her with a smile.

"In th-the morning?" she asked in shock 'why would they go swimming that early in the morning.' she thought in amazement.

Ino giggled "No, at night." she said looking at her with amusement. Hinata blushed in embarrassment. Ino laughed again "Well you better get dressed." Ino said while leaving the room with her bathing suit in her hand.

Hinata got up and got dressed in her black bathing suit with white dragons on it and decided that it would be best to stay in the bathroom. "Hey, Hinata come on out we need to get out there, everyone is already out there." Ino said while knocking on the door.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror 'I look really... good.' she kept staring at her curves and how the bathing suit fit perfect until Ino knock again "Hinata?" she said. Hinata blushed 'I have to go... out there were there are BOYS!!' "Umm... I-I think y-you s-should g-go without m-me." Hinata said still blushing at the thought of Sasuke , Naruto and Kiba seeing her in bikini. "I don't think so I was told by Sasuke to get you. So I'm not going out there without you." Ino said while stomping her food on the ground. Hinata sighed 'looks like I cant get out of this one... Wait did she just say Sasuke.' "D-did y-you s-say Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Uh, yeah everyone is supposed to be down there." she said "Now come out you don't have to be so shy about it." She said a little more irritated. Hinata to a deep breath 'ok I can do this.' She opened the door.

Ino stared at her with envy "Wow I wish I could have a body like you... its... its perfect." she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Hinata blushed an extra red and looked down at her feet she was also trying to cover up her body with her hands and arms.

"Well come on." Ino said while dragging Hinata down to the pool. Hinata did not want to go down there at all. 'Why did we have to wear a bikini.' she thought in dread. They got out to the pool Ino and Hinata were the last ones out so everyone including Sasuke turned there attention to them. Ino smiled and did a pose Hinata on the other hand hid behind Ino. Everyone stared at them trying to get a better look at Hinata.

Finally Kiba got close to them with his camera "Hey Hinata come on out of hiding and give us a pose." Kiba said with his camera thinking that would get Hinata out of hiding but it just mad her want to run back in to her room and hid there forever she did not want to pose. Why the hell would she pose do they really think she is so full of herself. 'ok I know what I'm gonna do I'm gonna grab a rock and throw it towards the pool and everyone will look at what I threw and I will run to my room.' she grabbed a near by rock still hiding behind Ino and threw the rock. Then turned around about to run. The rock she threw hit Sakura on the head she screamed in shock. Hinata turned back around to see what happened she saw Sakura screaming and crying to Sasuke Hinata decided it was time to go so she turned around about to run to the room, but Ino saw her trying to get away "oh no you don't." she said and grabbed Hinata's top string and pulled on it and before you know it Ino has Hinata's top in her hand. Hinata heard some one gasp so she turned back around to see what happened. Everyone was staring at her in shock Hinata stood there trying to figure out what was going on. She looked at the boys there eyes were 50 times bigger than the girls eyes and Naruto and Kiba's jaws were dropped. Hinata didn't understand until she looked down to see her bear breast. Her eyes widened in horror. She did the only thing that came to her mind she ran. She ran straight to her room.

Sasuke stared at the place were Hinata was. 'Wow' was all that was going through his mind that and some perverted thoughts even though he has seen others breasts and touched them but for some reason seeing Hinata's breasts made him really want to do sexual things. He kept thinking of what it would be like to touch every part of her with his lips and hands and then his nose started to bleed. Finally he was snapped out of it when Ino ran inside to see Hinata. Sasuke looked around to see all the girls staring at him "Sasuke your nose is bleeding." one of the girls said in shock. Sasuke cleared his throat and wiped the blood away then went inside and told every one to stay out there. When he got upstairs he could hear Ino saying "Come on Hinata please come out." He walked up behind Ino. "I'll take it from here." he said looking at the door. Ino jumped in shock and nodded, then left. Sasuke sat by the door and decided to wait until she was ready to come out. He also didn't want to face her just yet specially when he has a bunch of perverted urges to kiss her and sexual things.

Hinata wasn't upset about what happened sure it was a tragedy that Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke saw her breasts but its not the end of the world she also has dealed with much worst things like her mom and she used to cry when her mom called her useless and pathetic but she realized that she just needs to be strong and only depend on her self no one else. She decided the only way to get her mind off of the incident is to read her book. She has gotten really far in her book its almost done and she is really getting in to it. (ok heres the summary Kirara the girls name. has met a dragon she visits him once a week she sang to him and also told him about her life the dragon has fell in love with her and she has with him. He wants to show her something so she gets on his back and he flies her to a abandoned castle. When she gets in there it turns out the dragon was a king a very mean king but very handsome king too a witch did not like that he had the looks that every girl wanted in a man so she put a spell on him to turn him in to a monster. So he became a monster and the witch told him that if he wished to be his old form he must fall in love and the women must love you back once that happens than she has to kiss you to show her love. Well wants she finds this out she kisses him and he returns back to his original form and they love each other but once Kirara saw what he looks like she thinks that she isn't good enough for him and she would just make his life miserable so she told him she didn't really love him and she runs away. And that is as far as she has gotten so far. She continues reading 'the king tried to forget her and he builded up his up a kingdom but every night he dreamed of her and missed her more and more finally not able to stand it any more he sends his guards out to find her he didn't care if she loved him or not he wanted her...' Chapter 25' Hinata smiled she had gotten so far in this book and its almost over. She was about to continue reading until she heard some one out side of her door. 'I thought Ino left.' She got curious and went over to her door and opened it to see the person she was least expecting Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata gasped to see him he was looking like he was just about to leave.

Sasuke stared at her for a while mostly at her breast then he snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Umm... I was just checking up on you to make sure your ok." He said looking at her now showing no emotions.

She gave a small smile "t-thanks, but I'm fine." she said quietly. He nodded in response and continued walking the way he was going. Hinata stared in the direction he left 'that was nice of him to check up on me.' she thought with a smile on her face and went back into her room. Hinata laid in her bed and started to drift to sleep.

Sasuke was outside watching the girls swim but he wasn't really watching them he was thinking of Hianta. 'She didn't even seem upset at all and when I was sitting next to her door there was no crying... I thought she would cry or something but when we talked she acted as if nothing happened.' he sighed inwardly. 'I don't think I will ever get this girl.' he continued watching the girls trying to get his mind off of Hinata. Then Ino came up to him he thought that she was going to ask about Hinata but instead she flirted with him "Hey, prince charming aren't you gonna come and join me?" She asked in a sexual way. He decided to ignore her instead of saying no he was a little disappointed that she didn't ask about Hinata 'I guess boys are more important than friends to this girl.' He thought. Then Sakura came over and flirted with him he just ignored her too and when he had to say a short no.

Finally two hours later of being annoy by the girls continuous flirting and bickering with each other it was time to give the rose where you go on a one on one date. He of course went upstairs to look for Hinata. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. Once she opened it up he gave a small smile her hair was all messed up and her cloths were all messed up too she looked like she had just woken up.

"H-hi, S-sasuke." she said tiredly while rubbing her eyes. He nodded then showed her the rose. "I would like to give you the first rose... do you accept?" He said and asked.

Hinata smile with her head slightly tilted. "Yes." she said looking at the rose he handed it to her and she hugged him and it was a very warm hug it was very comfortable for both of them. Once they broke the hug they broke it slowly and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left. Hinata was left holding the rose in one hand and the other touching her cheek blushing and staring at the direction he left Naruto was far from her mind now the only one she was thinking of was Sasuke.

Sasuke was pretty happy of how it turned out he was cool and collective on the out side but in the inside he was smirking and congratulating himself 'looks like this girl could be the one my mom was talking about. Could.' He thought back to the small kiss on the cheek 'she smells like vanilla and her cheek is very soft.' He shook his head slightly trying to think about something else. He went outside and picked the other girls that would be staying he picked Namine, Ino, and Sakura he decided that he should keep Sakura for maybe later use, maybe. They all talked and Sasuke went to bed.

Hinata stared at her celling laying in her bed still blushing and thinking of Sasuke 'I can't believe he kissed me on the cheek... It was so nice his lips are warm and they feel good against my skin...' She shook her head. 'But I don't like him nope not at all... I think?' she sighed and turned to her side to stare at the wall 'maybe I do like him... just a little.' she smiled and drifted to sleep thinking 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

**Alright this one was a lot shorter than the others I'm really sorry that this one was so short and I took forever to update. Also I will probably not be updating for a while I have things to do and as much as I would like to update this story I can't any time soon sorry!!! **

**Important: their next date has to be something unique not eating at some restraunt. I have one idea and I don't know if you guys would like it so I am asking you guys to give me your opinions either you guys like it or have different ideas to where you want there date to be.**

**My idea is that they take a very nice boat the once that are like a million dollars and ride it in the ocean to a private island. That is my idea your ideas are welcome to!!! Hope you liked my chapter I rushed through it thats why its so short.**

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
